Sorry Isn't Good Enough
It was a cold, windy night in the winter time, I was walking home just after finishing my job at the local mall. It was a shitty job, but, It paid the bills. The salty sea wind and rain stung my face as I walked, I just couldn’t wait to get home and play some video games on my good old Game Cube. I needed some time to relax, I had been very stressed lately. What with hiding from the landlord, or not paying rent for months at a time, I hadn't had any time to smell the roses. As I finally reached my humble abode, I got inside and hung up my coat and scarf; then I went to turn on the old console and T.V set. My living quarters were nothing special; a simple 3 room apartment on a beach in Rhode Island. I've been living here for about 3 years now, picking up odd jobs around town, trying to make a living. My current one is cleaning the public toilets at the mall. If you have never been to a mall bathroom in America, you should be counting your blessings, let's keep it at that. I opened the gamecube (which smelled strangely of peanut butter. Then again, i hadn't played on this in years) and began to play Sonic the Hedgehog. After about 6 hours, I had collected all of the chaos emeralds, and was about to face Eggman himself. But I noticed something was … off. Eggman looked sad, depressed even. I ignored it and continued the game. Nothing happened. After defeating Eggman, a little television box appeared with the picture of a sandwich on it. I thought to myself, “ I don’t remember there being any sandwiches in this game”. I then broke open the box, and out came, sure enough, a sandwich. Somehting wasn't right, and I thought to myself: "Holy shit, this is just like a creepy pasta". So, I took out the disc, broke it into little pieces, burnt it, then threw the remains in the garbage disposal. Problem solved, right? WRONG. I decided to start playing Pikmin, for it has always been a favorite of mine. I decided to start a new game, and began pulling Pikmin out of the ground. As I began to pick up the first part of my ship, I saw 4 pixels in the top right of the screen that looked corrupted. I decided to ignore it, even though it looked oddly sandwich shaped. About 3 hours in, the screen began to shake violently. My pikmin slowly began dying one by one, their little blue spirits floating up to the heavens above, and I immediatly followed the same steps as I did with Sonic. As I walked back into the room, the T.V was turned back on and my Gamecube was running with no game in it. A chat box appeared on the television screen. It said," You know what you have done to me. I can never forgive you." As I began to answer, a sharp pain filled my head. I was having flashbacks. I began to see vague memories of me as a little boy, talking to a sandwich my mother made me for lunch. I thought I must have been crazy when I was little, but the sandwich talked back. We talked about how we would be friends for life. Then, something happened. I watched as I took my newly made sandwich friend, and took a bite out of him. The sandwich screamed, and cried " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!" I then proceeded to open my Gamecube, put the sandwich in the top and slam it down over, and over, and OVER, until the screaming finally stopped. I snapped back into reality, and started crying "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for what I did to you!" The screen showed 3 dot dot dots, then this appeared. "Sorry isn't good enough," then I blacked out. I opened my eyes, feeling foggy and light headed. Everything seemed so much taller! And there was a giant! he looked familiar, where had I seen him before... I gasped and realized; the giant was me! I knew what was going to happen, so I tried to plead with him, saying we would be best friends for ever! Just as I thought I was safe, he grabbed me and took a huge chunk out of my flesh. I screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable. I asked him, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?" he only responded with a smile. I saw parts of me stuck in his teeth, he then opened the Gamecube, put me inside, and began slamming me into the top of it, until I was no more. I was something, and I was nothing. It was like a black space,where there was no sound, no smell, no touch, no taste. I began to grow in hatred as I was locked in there. For 10 years I waited, until he finally decided to play with me again. I corrupted the games, but he still didn't get the message. I decided to give him a recollection of what happened. He began blubbering "I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said in return: "Sorry isn't good enough." ~ ~ ~ ~ zombieman2412 © 2014 zombieman2412 all rights reserved Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pikmin Category:Crossover